happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 12:Left behind Information
Elle was again back in the past,she now remembered that she was crying obviously about her mom,John tried to reassure her to not cry. The rocket sped past the international space station,infront of them was a spaceship,one that was bigger then the one they were on,The date was January 8,2134. It was Elle's fourth birthday and instead of being at home at Emperor Land,here she is being sent away with her dad."Hey Elle,Don't be sad,I am sure you'll be fine." "Why can't we all go,why did she have to stay?" "It was her decision Elle,She chosen to stay...Besides I got a job on the space colony."As the door to the other space colony opened,Elle turned from being sad to being shocked. Inside the round ship,there was districts separated by rivers,Everyone never seen anything like this. There was a few humans infront of them,"Okay since you penguins were on the last ship,we have the perfect place to put you guys...District 30." Everyone turned to where the human pointed,District 30 was clean,clear like the other districts,but the only thing that was different was it was colder,less populated. Everyone seemed to agree with the location,"Alright I'll be giving you assigned rooms." Later John had his head down to the floor as Elle was assigned and led to the room,"I am going to have to leave now Elle,I am sorry." "What!You can't leave me here!" "It's alright,you don't have to worry...I'll come visit you often,my job requires me to be away."Elle hugged her father,and watch him leave."Well might as well make myself at home." Elle looked out her window,a view of Earth was seen getting smaller by every second,soon earth disappeared from sight. May 28,2136 Elle suddenly wakes up,she was in a hospital tent along side Jordan,"So your awake." "I am surprised that you survived too."Both of them had IVs on,the pain that they were in was taken away with Morphine. Now together,Jordan can finally sing his heartsong to her quietly. Knife in my heart - Sinner (Jordan)"The phone rings in the afternoon And I feel the coming of bad news You're a knife in my heart and made it bleed It cuts so deep You sold me your angel's smile You promised me heaven But you played a game You looked at me with those innocent eyes Were you tellin' me lies I'm walking down the lonely streets at night A broken heart, a broken dream I'm a fool but I'm still loving you Knife in my heart It hurts so bad Knife in my heart Leaving scars forever In a world where love is lost Returns the once in a lifetime feeling again I'm not the kind of man Who hides his feelings for you I strolled down streets with a sixpack in my hands There's still the hunger deep inside me You need me And nothing in the world could change it I'm walking down the lonely streets at night A broken heart, a broken dream I'm a fool but I'm still loving you Knife in my heart It hurts so bad Knife in my heart Leaving scars forever I'm walking down the lonely streets at night A broken heart, a broken dream I'm a fool but I'm still loving you Knife in my heart It hurts so bad Knife in my heart Leaving scars forever Knife in my heart It hurts so bad Knife in my heart You scars for life Knife in my heart...Knife in my heart..." Elle looked at Jordan as he finished singing,"Oh Jordan that was beautiful."They were only able to slightly kiss."Elle!"It was John,he waddled besides her. "Did he hurt you!" "Only a little bit." "Oh thank the Great Guin." "Are we interrupting anything?"Both of them catched Mumble behind John."No dad,Go on." "Jordan,due to your injury during that raid,I have no choice but to discharge you from active duty,I am sorry son...I got to do what I got to do." "I am fine with that..cause I get to be with Elle more." "Okay Son,just be thankful the bullets didn't hit any of your organs,other then your blood vessels." "We hope for the best." Mumble and John turned around and began to leave the tent,not before saying."We'll leave you two alone for a while."Both of them smiled before going back to minding themselves. Weeks later Elle and Jordan waddled out of the hospital tent,their wounds had healed. Everything seemed normal,They were still at the powerplant,but it wasn't like what it was weeks ago. Everywhere you turn,there were tents and soldiers walking in place."We should try to look for Pixy and Analysis." "We're right here guys!" Pixy and Analysis was right behind them,*sigh*"Thank the Great Guin,that your alive...I thought your were not going to make it." "Well you know us."Elle said smiling,Elle continued,"With said,I found something startling while you guys were out,one of the flashdrives you brought back from space contained something I thought you might need to take a look at."She finished revealing the same flashdrive."Well what we are waiting for..Lets go then."The four made their way to one of the buildings. (All)Something here seems foul... Something here reeks of blood and suffering. Could it be these halls are echoing... of death? (Jordan)We'll see. (Elle)In all my dreams,I see a maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding me it's him! (Analysis)Don't play these games, you've lost your fright. I'm armed with more than a light, (All)and We're surviving these nights! (Elle)No Plots,no battles,no more. (Jordan)Just you and me,a gun or three and nothing else between me and these Doors! (Analysis)You bring the plot, We'll bring the fight. (Pixy)hey,Elle!come get a peek! (All)'Cause We're surviving these nights! Elle waddled to Pixy,with the flashdrive plugged into her laptop."Okay Elle,you call."Elle took the mouse and clicked the first file."Oh my Great Guin!Jordan come look at this!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions